guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disc of Chaos
Shift he used a skill called "rolling shift", i didnt get a chance to see what it did but i know he used it : can some1 who finished EoTN go there and see what it is and maybe get a picture of him? I'd go but the Asura are annoying the hell out of me :P Cardsharp 03:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I noticed it too, it says it causes him to shift between battle modes or something. I did see he sorta changed shape, from horizontal to vertical rotation. He can also stand on for "legs" while the rest of his "body" is rotating like the wings of a mill. I didn't notice any difference in his attack style. He has and extremely fast cast and reasonably low damage output which could suggest he's actually a mesmer (I don't think he had a boss aura so...). He can be knocked down (tested with you move like a dwarf), it actually looks kinda funny but you'll have to give it a good look. His normal attacks are melee. He has extremely high armor and an abnormal amount of health, much more even then the Great Destroyer itself. I thought I noticed he had a much larger casting range than normal. :The shift thing changes from ranged to melee attacks. --84.24.206.123 13:28, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Easy Win For anyone having trouble with him just use Pain inverter and some form of energy denial. Even with Mind Blast he is very easily drained, and then you can just beat on him until he dies. My only energy denial was E-surge and he had no energy from about half way to dead. I think he has a low energy total for a boss.--Gig rash 18:20, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Side note: Your talk page is a rash? (link in your name) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::i found it easy to win if you use Alkar's Alchemical Acid and have a warrior player set ALL 3 golems to defensive. so when the golemes heal the warrior from the PBAoE spells the Disc of Chaos takes 100dmg per goloem or a total of 300dmg ::Interesting, I had no problem at all using ranged heroes/henchies and setting two golems on ranged and one on defensive--hardly any loss of health and no deaths. Brought Zho with his Broad Head Arrow. If you stay at top of stair, Disc does not come close enough to use Flame Burst, it seems. :::Zho = her. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 18:08, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Pictures Sorry for the bad lighting and other characters, hard to get a good shot during that.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :You could perhaps use a image editting program of some sort to "brighten" the image (Image:Disc of Chaos2.jpg might be the better?). Also, best to stick to using only one boss image in the BeastInfo box, as keeps all the boss articles in a more standard format. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Got a higher res image of the first one and a secondary picture of its shifted form. Gave a little bit of gamma enchancement to both images for clarity. --Ckal Ktak 21:53, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Also have a picture here of its third form, a sort of crab like affair , anyone think that it's worth placing on the article itself? --Ckal Ktak 11:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Killing Is it just me or when you change all the golems to melee they block it and it only attacks then so the monks keep healing the golems while they killed it. thats what happened to me.--70.231.163.75 20:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Rewrite that comment in english please. --Ckal Ktak 22:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::A bit late but that is what is called tanking. King Neoterikos 11:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) HP? Anyone got an estimate on this bish's HP? It's not that hard to take down, but it sure can take one hell of a beating. --Franzwald :several thousand. as in, more than three thousand. couldn't tell you more precisely :/.--Reason.decrystallized 22:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol...I'd guess somewhere above 10,000 :::At least OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!! easy? anyone else find this easy when all three golems are set to melee?--Balistic Pve 22:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::defense mode = way better. (GW-Kiron 19:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC)) :::setting all three golems to melee and having 1 real monk and 1 hero monk seemed to do fine. ::::Easiest way ive found is to use BHA and have a monk with Prot spirit prot 1 melee then have rest ranged attackers taking him down. :::::Easiest way I've found is to use attacks and spells on him until he dies. 07:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::The easiest way I found was to offer a Peppermint Candy Cane as a peace offering and a bribe to let you pass. --Macros 07:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::You've noticed that he only has three spells, yes? Well... :::::::....'nuff said. You could even throw in Simple Thievery if you were extremely confident with interrupts. If you're lucky you can disable all three; but just Flame Burst or Mind Blast alone saves you a load of damage. It's not terribly useful in the other parts of the mission, but it's not so hard that every single player's build is critical. (T/ ) 08:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or just beat him up like any other person without spending almost half a bar. I usually take 2 Melee and a Defense (or 2 Def and 1 Melee) and then start whacking away, being bored >.>" He has such a ridiculous amount of Health/Armor, and he's such a pushover. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Drops a Warrior tome? I just completed this quest in Hard mode, and when my party defeated this beast he dropped a warrior tome, even though his skills are pure ele. Anybody know why? Heres the pic: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/2695/gw021uu7.jpg :When he shifts forms he probably goes warrior, it may change his armour value maybe? or it could be just to make him stay in melee. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::So it's a W/E? O-o Means he has at least 130 Energy, since E-Blast hurts for the full amount. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::He could have 65 energy and have that double damage from bosses thing. Or maybe he drops ele tomes when he is in ele form?... what tomes do Graven Monolith drop? (T/ ) 03:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::He deals 260 damage with E-Blast last time I checked. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Only 130 last time I checked. Are you in Hard Mode? o_O (T/ ) 05:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia bug? When I type "disc of chaos" into the search field and hit Enter, it takes me to this TALK page instead of the article. Tried a couple times, same result. O_O RoseOfKali 18:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :That happened a lot lately. No friggin idea why. GuildWiki_talk:SMW_pilot_program see also. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, so it is a Wikia bug... Figures. :) RoseOfKali 19:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Morale i Had 2% morale before i beat him. He was the next enemy that i killed and i ended up with 10% moral but the wiki says you get a 7% boost which should make it 9%?